Loups-Garous de l'Internet
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Ce sont les vacances sur l'Île des Youtubers! Le soleil, la nature et la chaleur sont au rendez-vous! Un été parfait, quoi! Enfin, presque... [Présence d'une future histoire d'amour (yaoi), ainsi que le plus d'action et de suspense possible!] [Rating T pour présence de meurtres]
1. L'Île des Youtubers

Hey! Me voilà pour une autre fanfiction, que je vais finir à coup sûr, car j'ai fait un plan! C'est un cross-over entre SLG (et d'autres Youtubers de façon minoritaire) et Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux, un jeu de rôles vraiment amusant! En gros, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un jeu dans lequel un village est menacé par des loups-garous. Ces derniers mangent un villageois par nuit. Les innocents doivent les démasquer et les exécuter pour pouvoir gagner. Les loups gagnent quand ils ont réussi à tuer tous les villageois. Certains villageois ont des pouvoirs magiques : il y a une sorcière, une voyante, un chasseur, une petite fille, et bien plus!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

Sinon, bonne lecture! Et si jamais ça vous plaît, envoyez-moi une review, un favoris ainsi qu'un follow!

~ PrincesseKitCat (j'ai décidé de mettre mon pseudo de DA)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'Île des Youtubers

Il était une fois, perdue au milieu des océans, se trouvait une toute petite île, méconnue de la plupart des gens. Cette petite étendue de terre était habitée par une faible population de jeunes hommes, qui exerçaient un métier en particulier. Tous, sans exception, à l'aide de leur connexion Internet, faisaient des vidéos sur le Web.

Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire que ça ne fait aucun sens. Rassurez-vous, ce n'était pas leur résidence permanente. En effet, à tous les ans, ils se réunissaient en un petit village pour habiter de petites maisons individuelles.

Cet été, le temps était parfait pour s'installer. Après quelques jours de travail acharné, les Youtubers purent se reposer. Parmi eux figuraient Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun, Nyo, AngelMJ, e-Penser et InThePanda.

Mathieu avait décidé, comme d'habitude, d'apporter ses personnalités multiples, car il les considérait assez sages pour ne pas mettre l'île en bordel – enfin, il doutait un peu pour le Patron, mais bon. Kriss, quant à lui, n'avait pas les siennes, d'une part car elles étaient trop nombreuses, d'autre part car elles étaient incontrôlables. Comment est-ce que les villageois auraient pu se reposer s'ils entendaient sans cesse « HÉLICOUPTÈRE! HÉLICOUPTÈRE! » ou bien « Oooooh, la société moderne! », le tout accompagné de cris et de bruits de tam-tam? Même Bruce, de e-Penser, le plus patient et posé d'entre eux, aurait pété les plombs.

Chacun s'installa dans sa petite demeure, bien confortablement, et fit ce qu'il lui plaisait. Certains sortirent prendre l'air, alors que d'autres furent fortement inspirés par l'île.

En effet, lorsque l'on marchait vers la forêt, tout devenait magique, mystique. De très hauts arbres s'élevaient dans les airs. Quelques saules pleureurs étaient ornés de fleurs, imitant la forme de magnifiques bijoux. D'immenses roches perdues dans les bois étaient tapissées de mousse, et des fougères chatouillaient parfois le nez des explorateurs. Si ce dernier se faisait assez discret, il était capable de repérer des animaux sauvages, comme des cerfs, des lièvres et certaines espèces d'oiseaux.

Il ne fallait surtout pas manquer les ruisseaux qui perçaient ces masses végétales. Ceux-ci coulaient tranquillement, érodant les cailloux au passage, et abritaient d'extraordinaires poissons, qui étaient parfois multicolores, dorés ou argentés.

« Allez! insista Mathieu. Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer toutes les vacances devant ton PC? »

Il voulait absolument que le gosse sorte un peu dehors, histoire de prendre l'air. Le garçon était tellement concentré que son créateur avait réussi à pénétrer dans sa cabane sans même qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Il lui avait demandé d'aller marcher avec lui, mais l'autre avait déclaré qu'il devait terminer son combat. La chose faite, il... en avait commencé un autre.

Énervé, Mathieu abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« Hé! » s'insurgea l'ado. Il le fusilla du regard.

« Ça t'apprendra à m'ignorer! », clama-t-il. Il soupira. « Je voulais te proposer de faire une promenade avec moi.

– Marcher c'est nul... et en plus ça donne mal aux pieds! Et si on se faisait attaquer par des monstres?

– Geek, je te l'ai déjà dit, les créatures dans ton petit écran n'existent pas dans la vraie vie! Merde, on n'a pas déjà assez d'un psychotique ici? »

Le gamin soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix? De toute façon, allait-ce être si terrible que ça? Il se leva, résigné, et suivit le vidéaste vers la porte. Tout de suite, il sentit une agréable brise chatouiller son visage.

« C'est pas si pire que ça, non? », sourit Mathieu.

« T'es chiant.

– Merci beaucoup. »

L'homme au chapeau noir se mit à rire. Le garçon fut tout d'abord frustré, mais se détendit. Il avait raison, ça faisait du bien de sortir, bouger un peu les yeux de son écran. Le ciel était aussi bleu que leurs iris, à lui, Mathieu et les autres. La forêt, pas loin du village, s'étendait devant eux comme une peinture, un mariage entre la clarté et la pénombre, mêlant feuilles vert pâle, ainsi que buissons et sapins aussi sombres que la nuit.

Comment ne pas rester ébahi devant ce spectacle? Devant cette œuvre d'art, dessinée par la Nature elle-même? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait la réponse.

« Tu connais la légende de l'Esprit de Gandolf? » demanda soudain le nain préféré du Web, faisant sursauter sa personnalité candide. Celle-ci secoua la tête, portant soudain attention à ce qu'il disait, curieuse. « Sur une île qui ressemblait à celle-ci, se trouvait un village. Il était comme le nôtre, à la différence que celui-là existait à l'année longue. Dans ce village vivait seul un vieux monsieur nommé Gandolf. Tout le monde l'ignorait, et les enfants riaient de lui, sans même que les parents n'aient réagi. Quand il est mort, il a voulu se venger auprès des jeunes. Son esprit a donc hanté des gosses ; ceux-ci ont tué leur famille, sous l'emprise de cette âme souillée. Depuis, cette île est inhabitée, car les villageois ont eu trop peur pour eux. Mais, l'Esprit de Gandolf la hante toujours... »

– Cool, comme histoire! » fit l'amateur de jeux vidéo, intéressé. « Où l'as-tu trouvée?

– Quand j'étais adolescent, lors d'une fin de semaine de camping, mon oncle m'avait raconté cette histoire. Je te jure qu'avec lui, la nuit, autour du feu, ça foutait la trouille. En plus, heureux hasard, on campait sur une île proche de la France.

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient nonchalamment sur le sentier, deux artistes étaient assis chacun sur une pile de fougères, au bord d'un lac, et observaient la nature.

L'un inscrivait des vers, l'autre traçait des lignes et des ombres. En silence, ils communiquaient leurs sentiments, leur impression du paysage et une sensibilité sans égal.

« Quels sont tes projets pour cet été? dit l'un.

– J'ai l'intention d'avancer mon fanmade. Toi?

– Je voudrais bien faire un livre rempli de poèmes et de chansons. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il jeta un regard aux reflets des arbres sur l'étendue d'eau, puis écrivit deux vers. Jonathan, lisant ces mots, eut une idée.

« Maître Panda! Et si on échangeait le temps de cet après-midi?

– Échanger?

– Oui! Tu pourrais dessiner, et moi, faire un poème!

– Mais, je ne suis pas bon en dessin!

– Tu n'as jamais essayé. »

Bon, sur ce point, l'ange de l'internet avait raison. À part pour former des lettres, il n'avait jamais vraiment mis d'effort sur un dessin, ne serait-ce qu'un croquis. Il se laissa donc convaincre, prenant une nouvelle page de son petit carnet, pour observer la faune et la flore, en quête d'inspiration.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà à son déclin lorsque l'appel fut lancé pour la réunion du village. Autour du feu central, les habitants discutaient. Le Patron parlait avec Antoine de choses pas très catholiques, alors que Bruce et Alexis (LinksTheSun) discutaient de science et d'histoire. Certains, comme le Geek et le Hippie, se contentaient de regarder le feu ou bien les autres, en silence. Après quelques minutes de bavardage, quelques « chut » fusèrent, ce qui fit graduellement se taire les voix.

« Bienvenue, clama Mathieu, dans le village estival de Montrigu, aussi appelé le village de l'Internet. »

Le châtain commença alors à énoncer les règlements. D'abord, il fallait être prudent lors de promenades dans la forêt. Ensuite, être honnête. Aussi, il était interdit de commettre des crimes, comme le vol, les agressions sexuelles – il jeta un regard au Patron, qui dit : « T'inquiète, mes plans-cul seront consentants! » – et le meurtre. Si quelqu'un osait déroger à ces règles, de lourdes conséquences allaient s'abattre sur lui, la pire étant l'exécution. Il regarda chaque visage, pour s'assurer que chacun avait compris. Le silence régnant sur la place le confirma.

La suite du monologue informatif était heureusement plus léger. Il énuméra les nombreux activités et festivals qu'il allait y avoir. Le défilé de costumes, les journées à thème, les soirées jeux vidéo – le visage de certains s'alluma –, les nuits à picoler et à fêter, les nombreux concours et compétitions, les soirées karaoké, et plus encore.

Tous les villageois avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Cet été allait être le meilleur de leur vie.

* * *

« Allez, gamin, réveille-toi!

– Hmmmm... », geignit le gamer, fatigué.

« Tu m'excites à gémir comme ça », sourit le pervers, espérant le réveiller comme il faut.

Le jeune se redressa, en partie dans le monde des rêves, et se frotta les yeux. Le Patron le regarda faire. Les consignes de leur créateur avaient été claires. Tant que le gamin n'avait pas franchi la porte de son habitation, il ne devait pas s'éloigner, pour éviter qu'il ne se recouche. Ce jour-ci était très important. C'était le moment où l'on créait les comités organisateurs pour les activités, et où ceux-ci préparaient le tout.

Chaque Youtuber se lança dans un projet qui lui plaisait, qui l'attirait. Les gamers prirent les soirées spécial Xbox, Wii, et d'autres consoles, les artistes organisèrent les jeux du style « fais-moi un dessin » ou bien karaoké, alors que d'autres firent des jeux-questionnaires scientifiques ou culturels.

Après une journée très demandante en énergie et en travail, les habitants prirent une pause, en se faisant des pizzas maison.

« Moi je dis qu'on met des saucisses dans nos pizzas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... », dit le Patron, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« On s'est bien compris, hé hé hé... », répondit Richard, dont la voix venait d'Antoine, qui jouait les ventriloques.

« Pizza super saucisse! ajouta le criminel.

– Vous êtes dégueulasses! », s'exclama Maître Panda.

Les deux pervers s'esclaffèrent. Le Geek regarda sa pizza, dégoûté. Il se rappelait très bien de ce petit « bonhomme sourire » devant la pizza.

« Ça va, gros? demanda le Hippie.

– N... non... », gémit l'ado, verdissant à vue d'œil. Soudain, il sprinta vers la première toilette disponible.

« Putain... », souffla Maître Panda, avant de le suivre, pour l'aider.

« Oh la la, le gosse est vraiment nul! On avait à peine commencé à s'amuser! »

– T'es pas cool, gros! répliqua le Hippie. Faut être peace!

– C'est pas ma faute s'il est une mauviette! », argumenta le Patron, lassé.

Le débat fut clos quand le Fossoyeur de Films déclara que les pizzas allaient devenir froides. Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo Geek-Panda revint. Le garçon à la casquette rouge semblait en meilleure forme, ce qui soulagea les autres – enfin, ceux qui se souciaient de lui.

* * *

« Bonne nuit », fit Mathieu avant de s'éloigner de l'entrée de la maison de son ami Antoine.

Tout le monde dormait sauf lui, enfin, à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ouf, il était tard! Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il crut entendre un bruit pas très loin d'une cabane. Il frissonna, puis se convainquit que ce n'était qu'un animal. Un oiseau, peut-être?

Le lendemain, il se réveilla. Il avait bien oublié les petits soucis de la veille au soir. Il avait affreusement hâte de se lancer dans l'organisation de la prochaine soirée. Beaucoup de boulot l'attendait, mais il n'en avait pas peur. Tant que ce qu'il faisait le passionnait, il pouvait soulever des montagnes!

Il rejoignit les autres pour le repas du matin. Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas des sourires qu'il vit. Non, ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était tout sauf rassurant. C'était le visage traumatisé de Taupe10 qui le regardait, lui ainsi que d'autres curieux.

« Je... j'ai... il... est... », bafouilla le pauvre, ne trouvant les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel? paniqua Antoine.

– Il... il est... je... D... Doc Seven... il... il est mort! »


	2. Une menace cachée

Salut les copains!

Ça va bien? Vous aimez votre été? Moi, oui, en tout cas! Bon, j'essaie de résister à l'envie de jouer à Loups-Garous en ligne H24, mais sinon j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 3 de cette fiction!

Aussi, je vous annonce que j'arrête officiellement l'histoire Nouveau Départ. Pourquoi? Car je n'ai plus d'inspiration, et elle serait trop longue. Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont supportée lors de son écriture!

Pour ce qui est de Un simple bouton et de Génial!, je les mets en pause, mais je vais les continuer plus tard, car je tiens à elles.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

~PrincesseKitCat

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une menace cachée

« Quoi? s'époumona Mathieu. Ce n'est pas possible!

– S... si... S... suivez-moi... », balbutia le spécialiste des tops avant de s'élancer vers un petit parc abandonné.

Le petit groupe se trouva donc devant les restes du pauvre vidéaste. Il était à peine reconnaissable. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu bien lui arriver? L'homme au chapeau se gratta la barbe, réfléchissant. Il avait pourtant bien averti tout le monde qu'aucun crime ne serait toléré. Alors, c'était sûrement un animal sauvage.

Cette journée normalement occupée par la fête et le travail fut donc, malheureusement, remplacée par un enterrement et des funérailles, le accompagné de larmes. Mais quelle était donc la cause de cette ignoble mort? Le peuple n'en savait rien.

Pendant toute la journée, pas grand monde parlait ; ceux qui en avaient la force se posaient des questions sur la nature de ce décès. Parmi ceux-ci figuraient le Patron et Antoine Daniel. Même s'ils aimaient bien faire les cons en lâchant des blagues sexuelles assez souvent, quand quelque chose avait trait à la survie de leurs amis, ils se savaient être très sérieux pour les sauver. Oui, même l'homme en noir, qui était pourtant pervers et sadique, était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre sa famille, quand elle était en danger!

Le Patron avait particulièrement d'expérience sur les affaires louches et criminelles, étant propriétaire de nombreuses entreprises, aussi variées les unes que les autres, allant de simples bars à de véritables bordels! C'est souvent à cause de ces derniers qu'il avait souvent affaire à des problèmes du genre « meurtre » ou bien « disparition ».

Antoine, quant à lui, il était juste intelligent. Car il avait beau aimer les yaourts – pas de la façon que vous pensez, les enfants –, il n'avait pas l'intention de fréquenter des trucs aussi sales que des maisons de prostitution.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes formaient une excellente équipe pour régler toutes sortes de situations compliquées à résoudre. Ils discutèrent alors de ce qu'ils savaient, soit les marques qui s'étendaient sur le corps du « Doc », ainsi que de témoignages d'autres villageois.

Après avoir fait un tour chez plusieurs personnes, ils eurent très peu d'informations ; seulement des bruits à certains endroits, rapportés par Mathieu et le Hippie – sur ce dernier cas, les deux « détectives » avaient un peu douté, étant donné toutes les substances régulièrement ingurgitées par le pacifiste. Comment allaient-ils faire pour trouver la source de ce problème?

La journée fila à la même vitesse qu'ils avançaient dans leur quête, donc très lentement. Tout ce que le duo put dire, lorsque le soleil se coucha, c'est que c'était une créature sauvage qui avait attaqué le pauvre Doc Seven.

Dès que tout le monde fut endormi, une personne sortit discrètement de sa cabane. En voyant la lune, elle se transforma en un énorme loup-garou tout poilu, se tenant sur deux grosses pattes musclées. Il huma les environs. Il avait faim. Il voulait manger de la bonne chair humaine. Il se lécha les babines et marcha discrètement vers une maison, à la recherche de la proie idéale. Il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre de sa victime.

La bête se jeta sur l'homme et le tua si rapidement que celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Il prit le mort dans sa gueule et alla le dévorer dans la forêt. Ah, toujours aussi délicieuse, cette chair! Après avoir dégusté son repas, l'animal laissa sa « collation » en plan, et rentra chez lui, après s'être retransformé en gentil villageois – d'apparence! – et avoir pris une douche. Tuer, ça salit, après tout.

Le lendemain, on trouva un deuxième cadavre près d'une route de gravier, tout déchiqueté et mutilé. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'efforts que l'on put découvrir que le défunt était Alexis Lloyd. Mathieu, son ancien collègue, fut vraiment boulversé. Il serra les poings et courut vers son habitation. Comment avait-on pu faire quelque chose de si horrible? S'il réussissait à avoir le coupable sous la main, ce dernier allait en voir de toutes les couleurs!

Son ami, Antoine, le rejoignit, après avoir frappé.

« Mathieu... je suis vraiment désolé pour Alex », dit-il sincèrement.

Il s'assit sur le lit, où Mathieu était assis. Celui-ci avait la tête dans ses mains, et tremblait un peu. Le chevelu le consola. Lui aussi était triste. Cependant, ils devaient être unis, être forts. Il serra son pote dans ses bras. Le petit homme accepta cette marque d'affection, et se blottit contre lui. Antoine et lui avaient toujours été proches. Ils n'avaient pas de sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, toutefois. Une amitié sincère soutenue par des liens étroits avait beaucoup plus de sens pour eux.

« Alexis... mon compagnon musical... mon ami », couina Maître Panda, en apprenant la nouvelle de la bouche du Geek, qui lui avait presque balbutié ceci, tellement il semblait secoué.

Qui allait être le prochain?

* * *

Après d'autres funérailles aussi tristes que les dernières – le créateur de SLG avait posé la guitare d'Alexis dans son cercueil, comme pour qu'il l'emporte avec elle pour son ultime voyage –, le peuple eut le temps de réfléchir à quelle était la source de ce problème. Certains paniquèrent. Le temps passa, et ce « certains » devint « plusieurs », puis « la plupart ».

Lorsque le crépuscule fut, bon nombre de villageois s'étaient déjà barricadés dans leur demeure pour être – se sentir? – en sécurité.

Cette nuit, Antoine n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout ce stress et cette émotion faisaient bouillonner son cerveau. Il ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore les événements de la journée. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi retrouvait-on des gens morts? Allait-ce continuer jusqu'à décimer le village au complet?

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna sur le ventre, puis se redressa lentement pour faire face à sa fenêtre, qui était située au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva timidement les yeux vers le paysage habituel de son village.

Au premier abord, tout semblait normal. Le ciel était sombre. Seule la lune éclairait la petite rue faite de pierre des champs. Un autre bruit le fit sursauter. C'était un grognement! Il écarquilla les yeux. Il entendit quelque chose de dur érafler la petite roche. Ses yeux s'habituèrent assez rapidement à la pénombre.

S'il n'avait pu se retenir par souci de discrétion, il aurait sûrement crié face à ce qui se trouvait à la portée de ses yeux. Une énorme bête s'approchait des habitations. Il put observer deux énormes pattes arrière, un museau gonflé, des oreilles pointues, des griffes acérées, une queue velue fouettant l'air, ainsi que des yeux rouges remplis d'une rage aveugle.

La créature, qu'Antoine espionnait toujours et encore, marcha vers une cabane pas très loin de celle où il était tapi. Il avait même eu peur qu'elle se rende à la sienne. Si le sosie de Chewbacca se faisait dévorer cette nuit, probablement personne ne saurait ce qui se tramait en ce moment-même, car il était le seul témoin – enfin, il le croyait. La porte de la demeure ciblée par le lycanthrope s'ouvrit. Antoine se sentit tout à coup très mal. Comment osait-il regarder un des leurs se faire tuer sans qu'il n'intervienne? Il tenta de faire face à sa conscience en se disant que même s'il arrivait avec une fourche ou un couteau, il ne ferait pas le poids contre les muscles, les dents et les griffes du loup-garou.

Il entendit des cris fusant de la petite habitation, qu'il put facilement attribuer à Taupe10, le meilleur ami de Doc Seven. Le Youtuber se dit qu'au moins, le spécialiste en tops rejoindrait son « Doc » dans sa tombe. Il versa une petite larme, puis, pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la bête sanguinaire, il se recoucha. Toutefois, il ne put se rendormir. Cette scène l'avait traumatisé. Il n'avait pourtant vu que la pointe de l'iceberg...


	3. Qui est le coupable?

Salut mes amis! :)

Désolée pour le « retard »... C'est qu'en été je me relâche un peu, et je joue à Loups-Garous en Ligne... C'est vraiment génial comme jeu!

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

Bonne lecture!

~ PrincesseKitCat

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Qui est le coupable?

« Mathieu! Patron! J'ai quelque chose d'EXTRÊMEMENT important à vous dire! », s'écria Antoine, qui dévalait le sentier menant à la place centrale du hameau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gamin? », fit le criminel, les sourcils froncés, se tournant vers l'homme à lunettes.

« Je..., Antoine reprit son souffle, j'ai vu quelque... chose, hier. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et... j'ai vu un loup-garou. Il est allé dans la cabane de... de Taupe10, et l'a... et l'a...

– Je sais ce que tu veux dire, gamin. », lui répondit homme vêtu de noir.

« Merci, Antoine, pour l'info, le remercia Mathieu. Viens avec moi, on va parler de ça ensemble. »

Il entoura les épaules son ami de son bras, et décida de se rendre vers un lac avec lui.

Un peu plus tard, le Geek, ainsi que le Hippie, furent assis sur deux rochers, regardant et écoutant la mer.

« Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir... j'ai entendu dire que c'est un loup-garou qui les a tués... geignit l'ado.

– Faut rester unis, gros. Faut rester peace, aussi. J'aime pas la guerre, gros.

– Moi non plus... Ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est que la famille y passe. Pas que je n'aime pas les autres, mais vous... on est quand même frères!

– J'comprends, gros.

– J'espère qu'on trouvera le coupable au plus vite...

– Le coupable? C'est pas un loup, gros?

– C'est un loup-garou. C'est vraiment différent d'un loup. Un loup-garou, c'est un humain qui a été transformé, et qui mange les gens pour se nourrir, la nuit.

– Pas cool, gros!

– Vraiment pas... »

Le jeune soupira, puis regarda les nuages. Le Hippie se tassa de sa roche et s'étendit sur l'herbe, avant d'être rejoint par son homologue. Les deux, ils observèrent les amas de gouttelettes d'eau éparpillés dans le ciel, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait.

* * *

« Il faut absolument trouver une so-lu-tion, le plus tôt possible, le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement! »

Maître Panda faisait les cent pas dans sa demeure – même si elle était petite et qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas foncer dans les murs. Il ne cessait de se répéter ces phrases. Soudain, il se ressaisit. Il. Ne. Fallait. Pas. Paniquer. Il fallait utiliser son cerveau et VRAIMENT chercher une solution, car ce n'était pas en faisant ce qu'il faisait qu'il allait régler ce problème, qui était d'ordre majeur.

Il sortit donc de sa cabane et en parla à Mathieu. Celui-ci, à midi pile, réunit tous les villageois dans un rassemblement. Il déclara officiellement que les autorités du village allaient agir pour stopper la menace canine.

Mais qu'allaient-ils faire? Mathieu avait bien pensé à l'exécution pour les crimes graves, mais à présent, ils n'avaient aucune preuve tangible contre qui que ce soit. Tout ce dont ils étaient au courant, c'était que c'était un loup-garou, l'acteur de ces meurtres. En fait, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il n'y en avait qu'un.

InThePanda, qui voulait contribuer à la survie du village, le fit pencher vers une des deux options lorsqu'il proposa quelque chose : tout le monde voterait contre un autre, et la personne la plus louche se ferait pendre.

« Ce n'est pas un peu extrême? », dit AngelMJ, sceptique.

« On n'a pas le choix, sinon on va tous se faire bouffer, insista Victor.

– Qui est pour le débat, le vote et l'exécution? », demanda alors Mathieu.

Une grosse majorité, sûrement inquiète et apeurée, approuva sa proposition. Toutefois, d'autres s'étaient vivement opposés à cette décision.

« Tiens, tant qu'à perdre des nôtres la nuit, vous croyez bon en tuer de jour, de vos propres mains?, s'indigna l'un deux.

– Il faut trouver une autre stratégie que la mort! Il y a sûrement d'autres solutions! », ajouta un autre.

« Je vous comprends, mes chers, répondit le créateur de SLG, mais on n'a plus le choix. Nous n'en ferons pas à tous les jours, mais lorsque quelqu'un sera suffisamment suspect, nous le supprimerons. »

Le peuple frissonna. Était-ce le signal de leur salut ou la signature de leur arrêt de mort? Seul le temps le leur dirait.

Pendant l'après-midi, les gens eurent le temps de réfléchir sur la question : « Qui est loup? » Des alibis furent demandés à tout plein de gens, ainsi que des preuves. Le Geek qui montrait les niveaux de ses jeux vidéo, Maître Panda qui tendait à son interlocuteur les poèmes qu'il avait faits, et le Patron qui sortait de sa poubelle... des vieilles capotes.

« Tu ne l'as pas nécessairement fait cette nuit », douta le Fossoyeur de Films.

« Gamin, je te dis la vérité. Tu crois que les capotes mentent? insista le criminel.

– Patron, les préservatifs ne peuvent pas parler.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire, bordel! fit le Patron, de plus en plus énervé. J'ai. baisé. toute. la. nuit.

– J'en doute... fit tout de même François, incrédule.

Il décida alors de partir pour faire autre chose. Lors de la réunion de soir, il exprima ouvertement ses doutes sur le Patron. Le Patron dit « bordel », découragé, puis soupira.

« Personne ne veut me croire, ici... », dit-il.

Mathieu lui demanda des preuves de son innocence. L'homme en costard lui parla des capotes, et les autres ne furent peut-être pas convaincus, mais ils n'avaient pas réellement de raison de le soupçonner. Le seul qui garda son avis fut François. Il dit même d'autres pseudo-preuves, comme des bruits, ainsi que son énervement, qui pourrait trahir quelque chose...

Des murmures purent se faire entendre, autour du feu. Il fallait prendre une décision. Mathieu déclara que, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve irréfutable, il ne serait pas possible de faire une exécution ce soir-là, mais que le débat aurait toujours lieu.

Ainsi, pendant la soirée, certains hommes furent mis à l'avant, plus particulièrement le Patron et, allez savoir pourquoi, Antoine. Ceux-ci se défendirent ardemment, disant qu'ils feraient tout pour sauver le village. Pourtant, certains, surtout François, soupçonnaient toujours l'homme en costard.

À la fin de la journée, tous se couchèrent, épuisés de cette journée plus que fatigante. Les villageois étaient stressés à cause de l'exécution qui pourrait bien se faire bientôt.

Le lendemain, à la surprise de tous, on trouva le cadavre de François, sur le bord d'un chemin en terre battue, déchiqueté par des griffes et des dents.


	4. Soupçons dévoilés?

Hey hey hey!

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de votre fan fiction favorite! :)

Je vous avertis, un GROS indice sur le loup vous est donné à la fin du chapitre... alors écrivez vos soupçons dès maintenant pour voir si vous avez raison, rendus à l'indice / presque dévoilement.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

À part de ça, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soupçons dévoilés?

« On se demande c'est qui le coupable... », fit un des hommes, les sourcils froncés. C'était InThePanda, un bon ami à François, qui avait dit cela.

« Oh mon dieu... François... », dit Mathieu, ébranlé par cette triste perte.

« Que la Sainte Pelle soit avec toi », dit solennellement Antoine.

Lors de son enterrement, ce dernier prit la pelle du Fossoyeur de Films et la posa dans son cercueil. InThePanda fit un discours d'adieu, en disant à quel point il était un bon ami, et que leur rivalité dans son émission – Unknown Movies – n'avait été qu'un jeu d'acteurs. Plusieurs laissèrent verser quelques larmes, dont le Geek – jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours pleuré lors des funérailles ; le pauvre, il aimait tout le monde –, Maître Panda, Mathieu, Antoine ainsi que Victor lui-même.

Après cette triste cérémonie, les Youtubers durent reprendre le débat. Cette fois-ci, un nom se répétait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent : le Patron. Celui-ci déniait absolument toutes les accusations. Pas question qu'il se fasse tuer! D'autant plus qu'il s'évertuait à dire qu'il était innocent. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait-il?

Mathieu, devant tout ce brouhaha, se dit qu'il ne fallait pas tuer quelqu'un à chaud comme ça. Il fit se taire la masse. Le Patron, voulant à tout prix se défendre, déclara :

« Je ne crois pas que, si j'étais un loup-garou, je tuerais le premier qui me soupçonne. Réfléchissez un peu. Le loup caché », à ce moment, il se leva et fit un regard panoramique sur le rassemblement, « tente visiblement de nous manipuler. »

Certains, face à cette défense plus qu'intelligente de l'homme en noir, hochèrent doucement la tête. Était-il en train d'embobiner la population, ou les menait-il sur le droit chemin?

Après un consensus, le village décida de n'éliminer personne.

Lors de la soirée, quelques petits groupes s'étaient formés pour discuter de la problématique actuelle.

Sur un banc en chêne, au bord d'un ruisseau, discutaient Antoine et le Patron. Antoine savait le Patron innocent. Il lui faisait confiance, et c'était réciproque. Ils pouvaient alors parler ouvertement, sans cachotteries, des autres villageois, et ainsi tenter de repérer les comportements étranges.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est louche, celui-là? Il ne parle pas...

– Il n'a jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé, même avant cet été.

– M'ouais, tu n'as pas tort...

– Mais je trouve que celui à sa gauche se comporte bizarrement... »

* * *

« Qui tu crois qui est loup? », demanda Maître Panda à son ami le Geek, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement sur un chemin dans les bois.

« Je ne sais pas trop... j'ai du mal à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce bordel... », déclara la victime de SLG.

« Je comprends, je me sens comme ça aussi », affirma l'ursidé.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent le silence prendre parole, et admirèrent la nature, côte-à-côte. L'ambiance était tranquille, malgré toutes les choses qui se passaient. Une douce brise chatouillait le visage des deux personnalités, et faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres, ces derniers étant si nombreux qu'il serait impossible de les compter.

Le Hippie, tant qu'à lui, marchait seul entre ces arbres. Ses cinq sens étaient exceptionnellement éveillés. En effet, Mathieu lui avait interdit de consommer du cannabis, pour qu'il soit capable de se défendre en cas de danger. Pauvre Hippie, depuis la veille, il était absolument insupportable. Son humeur était à pic ; il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver, au risque de subir une tempête. C'était malheureusement – et forcément – le Geek, la victime officielle de SLG, qui dut se prendre les émotions de l'ex-camé en plein visage, lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé, la veille au soir, alors qu'il se rendait chez lui. Le petit avait bredouillé des excuses, mais le sevré n'avait pu contrôler un excès de frustration :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain?! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, espèce d'enc*lé? Bâtard! »

Ensuite, il lui avait jeté un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rosées. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du pauvre Geek, qui a pressé le pas pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. L'homme au bob, exaspéré, dit : « Pleurnichard... », avant de se rendre dans sa propre demeure en grommelant.

L'écologiste, en se rappelant cet incident, réalisa à quel point il avait été dur avec son double. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident... Il se demanda où il était. À présent, il commençait à regretter amèrement ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment avait-il osé? Bon. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans la culpabilité, ni dans la tristesse. Il devait réparer son geste. Il eut alors une idée. Il courut voir Mathieu et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller dans la réserve pour faire de la cuisine. Celui-ci hocha la tête en haussant les épaules, en se demandant pourquoi le Hippie s'était-il décidé à faire de la cuisine, lui qui n'avait jamais touché à une casserole.

Déterminé, le beatnik entra dans la cabane et prit de la farine, des œufs, du sucre, des flocons d'avoine, du lait, de la levure et des pépites de chocolat. Il alla dans l'abri où l'on cuisinait, puis mélangea les ingrédients – sauf l'avoine – dans un saladier en métal, pour ensuite le verser dans un moule et enfourner le tout.

Grâce à sa lucidité nouvellement acquise, il put être assez concentré pour éteindre le fourneau à temps et l'ouvrir. Il tendit les mains vers le moule et le prit. Avant même que ça ne sorte du four, l'homme retira vivement ses mains en criant « putain! ». Il avait oublié de mettre des gants... Il se retint de se frapper la tête avec sa paume de main, pour ne pas endolorir sa brûlure inutilement. Il enfila des gants de tissu et sortit rapidement le dessert de l'appareil chauffant, pour le poser sur le plan de travail. Ouf! Ce fut difficile, mais il avait réussi!

Après avoir laissé la pâtisserie refroidir un peu, il entreprit de la démouler dans une belle assiette et de faire sa finition. Comme il était fier de son premier gâteau! Satisfait, il posa une cloche de verre, puis une serviette bleu pâle sur le plat, pour ensuite partir à la recherche du Geek, qui n'était heureusement pas bien loin.

Le gamer était assis sur un rocher avec Maître Panda, en train de regarder le lac.

« Gros? », fit le Hippie, un peu nerveux.

Il avait peur que le jeune lui fasse le même regard que lui-même lui avait fait. Pourtant, lorsque le petit le regarda, il ne put y déceler la moindre haine... mais bien toujours cette même innocence. Comment faisait-il pour être mignon et adorable, même dans les temps les plus difficiles? Probablement que personne ne connaîtra son secret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda l'homme à la casquette.

« Je... bafouilla le Hippie, je m'excuse pour hier... j'ai été con à t'insulter alors que ce n'était pas si grave... gros. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de son interlocuteur, à sa plus grande surprise.

« C'est déjà oublié! », affirma le garçon, avec une voix douce et candide.

Le Hippie fit signe de le suivre, lui disant qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. L'adepte de jeux vidéo lui affirma que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Maître Panda lui demanda s'il pouvait venir, demande à laquelle Hippie répondit positivement.

Ainsi, les trois se rendirent dans la cuisine du village. L'écologiste leva le drap bleu, pour révéler aux deux hommes un gâteau aux pépites de chocolat et à l'avoine. Le Geek avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux. Le Panda, quant à lui, souriait.

« Oh mon Dieu! Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû! Je... merci Hippie! »

L'ado sauta dans les bras de son ami, le cœur rempli de joie. Le trio pouvait enfin oublier momentanément le drame qui se produisait, en dégustant un délicieux gâteau, assis sur un table, dehors, avec une pinte de lait disponible en tout temps.

* * *

Le soir arriva trop rapidement. L'angoisse gagna les villageois, alors qu'ils se réfugiaient sous leurs couvertures, ayant fermé leur porte à double tour.

Comme si une simple serrure allait empêcher le loup-garou d'entrer dans une cabane grande comme sa main...

Le loup sourit en coin et marcha doucement sur le chemin qui reliait les petites demeures. Qui allait être le prochain? La bête pensa à plusieurs victimes potentielles. Ce soir, elle se ferait plaisir! Tiens, Bruce était bien dodu, pourquoi pas lui? Il n'eut qu'à sentir autour de lui pour savoir où se trouvait l'abri de l'intellectuel.

Un coup de griffe sur la charnière, et le tour était joué! Le canidé tua sa victime avant même que cette dernière ne puisse prononcer ses dernières volontés... Et l'animal, se rendit dans la forêt pour manger. Plus tard dans la nuit, il fut repu et rentra donc chez lui.

Il déposa son couvre-chef sur sa table de chevet, puis prit un bon bain – discret – avant de se changer en pyjama. S'installant sur son lit, il dit, d'une petite voix :

« Tiens, je vais jouer à Kirby avant de me coucher. »

* * *

Hé oui! J'avais pas le choix! x) Si vous n'avez pas compris, hé bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise? Il est important que vous sachiez l'identité du loup pour les chapitres à venir.

Quelle est votre réaction par rapport au chapitre? Des reviews font toujours plaisir! ^^

Sinon bonne journée / soirée,

~ PrincesseKitCat


	5. Relations de confiance ou de méfiance

Coucou les copains! Oui oui, déjà le chapitre 5! Êtes-vous impressionnés par mon incroyable rapidité? ... Quoi? Je devrais mettre du temps sur mes autres fictions? Bof, pas envie pour le moment... J'adore trop celle-là! :)

Sinon, oui, dans ce chapitre, je parle beaucoup du loup, de ses stratégies, etc. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore son identité, vous l'aurez sur un plateau d'argent!

Je pense à PaulAnimus, sur Wattpad, qui pensait que c'était Mathieu... hé bien ma chère, voilà le moment de vérité! Si vous avez encore des soupçons à l'égard de certains personnages, c'est le temps de les poser sur papier ou bien sur un document Word, OpenOffice ou autre, pour voir si vous avez raison!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits loups! ;) (J'adore ce surnom ‹3)

~ PrincesseKitCat

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Relations de confiance... ou de méfiance

Le corps de Bruce fut identifié au bord du lac, dans le même état que ceux des autres défunts. Cette fois-ci, c'était le camé qui, lors de sa promenade matinale, avait senti une drôle d'odeur. Surpris de détecter une senteur comme celle-ci, il avait suivi l'effluve désagréable et avait trouvé un cadavre. Il fut fort évidemment très bouleversé par cette vue. Il courut, les yeux embués, chercher Mathieu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Les funérailles se firent comme d'habitude, sans toutefois perdre leur valeur émotionnelle.

Après avoir honoré convenablement cette tragique perte, le débat prit lieu. Certains villageois soupçonnèrent Alexis, alias LinksTheSun, car il pourrait probablement être un rival de Bruce.

« C'est complètement ridicule! », objecta-t-il.

Il expliqua comment fonctionnait l'esprit humain, ainsi que la psychologie inversée, stratégie souvent utilisée par les manipulateurs pour embobiner leur cible. Mais... lui-même serait-il en train de les entourlouper par ses connaissances aussi nombreuses que les atomes dans l'Univers? Maître Panda, sceptique, souleva ce point, en spécifiant qu'il ne faisait que le dire et qu'il n'accusait pas Alexis. Il voulait seulement participer au débat.

Dire que Maître Panda était nerveux depuis le début de la menace du loup-garou! Il avait si peur qu'on l'accuse! Il ne voulait pas mourir... il avait une de ces peurs de la mort. Il était surtout anxieux quand venait le soir, le temps de se coucher... il ne voulait pas finir en repas pour loups. Alors, se mettre quelqu'un à dos en criant qu'il était loup était le dernier de ses souhaits.

Des hommes murmurèrent des choses entre eux, considérant l'idée du chanteur.

« Ce n'est pas complètement fou... », concéda Antoine.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me tuer! », s'exclama Alexis, sentant une bouffée d'adrénaline monter.

« Pas du tout! le rassura l'ursidé. On ne fait que réfléchir sur le potentiel loup...

– Qui n'est pas moi, réitéra le soupçonné.

– Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs, déclara Mathieu. C'est assez triste de se dire ça, mais on ne peut plus se faire confiance. L'un de nous est un traître qui dévore un innocent chaque nuit. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

– Même le gosse », ironisa le Patron, avant de jeter un regard à son homologue, qui restait silencieux sur son banc.

Le jeune retint de justesse un frisson. Il espéra profondément que le criminel faisait une blague, car il ne voulait pas finir au bûcher. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Le gamin? Il est bien trop con pour être un loup! », fit Antoine, tout aussi sarcastique.

Le gamer baissa la tête en geignant : « Vous êtes méchants... »

Voilà. Faire la victime et leur faire croire que ça le blessait. C'était trop facile! Son caractère lui-même était si convaincant qu'il pouvait amadouer et berner les autres! S'il n'y avait pas tous ces regards rivés sur lui, il aurait très bien fait un petit sourire en coin, accompagné d'un « hé hé ».

Le débat n'aboutit bien évidemment à rien du tout, sauf quelques pistes sur le Patron – certains villageois avaient la tête dure –, sur Antoine qui le défendait vivement et sur Alexis Breut. Le Geek partit de la place principale pour se rendre chez lui, voulant relaxer avec un bon jeu vidéo. Avant qu'il puisse emprunter le chemin de terre battue, on lui prit le bras.

« Hé! », s'exclama-t-il avant de se retourner, pris d'un violent sursaut.

« Oh! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur! », s'excusa Maître Panda.

« C'est pas grave », fit le garçon, avant de baisser la tête. « Tu voulais me parler?

– Heu.. oui. Je voulais te dire de... ne pas te laisser faire par le Patron et Antoine. Ils se croient tout permis car ils se prennent pour les chasseurs ultimes de loups. Enfin, s'ils ne sont pas loups-garous eux-mêmes! M'enfin, je voulais juste de donner un peu de courage.

Le jeune sentit alors une vague de culpabilité le submerger, qu'il cacha derrière une couche de timidité. Le Panda lui faisait confiance, alors qu'il était un monstre! LE monstre recherché! Il remercia son ami, puis lui fit un câlin. Le plus âgé lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire, malgré ses soucis.

« Tu allais faire quoi? demanda le chanteur.

– Euh... jouer à Mario Kart.

– T'as envie qu'on joue ensemble?

– Si... si tu veux! »

Le petit rayonnait à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, en toute tranquillité, sans penser à rien d'autre que de conduire une mini-voiture, éviter les épluchures de bananes et arriver en premier à la ligne d'arrivée.

* * *

Le crépuscule était si magnifique! Le soleil couchant était d'un orange foncé et paisible, alors que le ciel peignait le lac d'un rose poudre, parsemé de nuages violets. Le lac était calme, et on pouvait entendre le bruit des criquets ronronner jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Malheureusement, personne ne put admirer cette merveille. Tous étaient trop apeurés pour sortir de chez eux, s'enfermant dans leurs demeures, qui semblaient beaucoup plus sécuritaires que les petites rues désertes.

Ainsi, plus tard, la nuit tomba sur l'Île des Youtubers. Chacun ferma les yeux, s'imaginant les pires scénarios qu'il pourrait lui arriver. S'il se faisait attaquer, quelle partie du corps serait déchirée en premier? Mourrait-il en se vidant de son sang, ou bien avec la gorge tranchée? Des frissons parcouraient l'échine des pauvres habitants.

Dès que les yeux du dernier innocent se fermèrent, le loup-garou sortit de sa demeure, se léchant les babines. Il se rendit vers une cabane, dans laquelle il réussit à pénétrer sans difficulté. Il bondit sur sa proie. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre, avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Toutefois, un être humain était bien moins fort qu'un loup-garou, qui était doté de pattes extrêmement puissantes. De plus, rien que la tête de l'animal le tétanisait. Des yeux rouge sang qui le fixaient avec rage, un museau plissé, et des dents si longues et si pointues... Oh non, jamais il ne serait capable de le vaincre! Alors, soumis, l'homme supplia la bête :

« Pitié, ne me mange pas... j'veux pas mourir... Je... je ferai tout ce que tu veux... »

Le lycanthrope considéra sa victime, qui était décidément à sa merci. Il avait vraiment envie de ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, mais une autre idée lui traversa la tête. Cet habitant avait du potentiel... Il grogna doucement, puis exécuta son plan.

* * *

« Mathieu? », fit une voix derrière le susnommé.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Jonathan, alias AngelMJ, lui montrer son épaule gauche, qui était couverte de sang.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour désinfecter des plaies, s'il te plaît? lui demanda l'illustrateur. Je me suis blessé en travaillant, et je crains une infection.

– Oui, j'ai de l'alcool. Un instant », répondit Mathieu, avant de rentrer dans sa petite maison, pour en ressortir après avec une bouteille contenant un liquide transparent. « C'est pas pour boire, hein! », fit-il en riant, avant de lui donner le flacon.

« Hahaha! Merci beaucoup! », dit Jonathan, avant de se rendre chez lui pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

« En travaillant? », s'interrogea Antoine, qui avait tout vu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour avoir quelque chose d'aussi gros? »

Son ami haussa les épaules. Il supposa qu'il avait dû aider le Patron à déplacer de la marchandise. Cette idée sembla satisfaire l'animateur de WTC, qui partit vers la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer le repas du matin.

Lors de la réunion quotidienne du village, tout le monde se regarda. Lorsque Mathieu nomma chaque villageois, le peuple réalisa que tous les gens qui étaient vivants la veille l'étaient encore! Les habitants se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Comment était-ce possible?

Est-ce que leur calvaire était terminé? Ou bien..?

Personne ne le savait.


	6. Une lutte guidée par les sentiments

Coucou les n'amis!

Déjà un autre chapitre de Loups-Garous de l'Internet! Je suis rapide, hein? Hé bien profitez-en, parce que demain je recommence l'école (nooooooooooon!), alors je ne serai peut-être pas aussi disponible pour écrire! Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Il est plus long que d'habitude, alors c'est tant mieux pour vous! ;) (Et j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant, whoa! *.*) Et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire une petite (ou grosse, comme vous voulez) review, ça fait super plaisir!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, sauf celle-ci. Les personnalités multiples de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommer, les Youtubers s'appartiennent eux-mêmes, et le jeu Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux appartient aux Éditions Lui-Même.

Bonne lecture mes loups!

~ PrincesseKitCat

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une lutte guidée par les sentiments

« Bon, bah... du coup, on fait quoi? », s'interrogea Antoine.

Il fallait trouver la raison pour laquelle personne n'était mort. Enfin, tous n'étaient pas de cet avis. Certains se dirent que puisque tout le village s'était réveillé, c'était une bonne occasion pour célébrer.

« C'est complètement ridicule, Seb! », critiqua Fred du Grenier, observant son ami, qui avait déjà une bouteille de blonde à la main. Il prit la bière des mains de son ami, avant de la poser à terre, ce qui fit râler celui-ci.

On dut d'autant plus arracher la GameBoy des mains du Geek, qui avait les yeux rivés dessus depuis la seconde où il s'était levé.

« C'est le temps de réfléchir, de chercher les loups, sale gosse! », le rabroua le Patron, énervé de l'inaction de son collègue.

Le Geek fit une moue triste, avant d'obéir et de suivre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les habitants discutaient d'une potentielle raison pour laquelle personne n'aurait été tué.

« Peut-être que le loup a tout simplement fait un régime? », proposa le Hippie, qui espérait secrètement que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi con que ça. Toutefois, il était désillusionné : il était au courant qu'il était tout à fait possible que ce soit en fait quelque chose de bien pire.

Pour sa part, le joueur à casquette trouvait ça assez amusant, de voir les innocents se démener pour connaître la cause de ce mystérieux événement... Parfois, pour donner l'impression de vouloir lui aussi aider, il parlait, parfois en faisant des suppositions : « Hum... et si l'homme avait pu résister à l'attaque du loup? », ou en répondant aux autres : « Je crois que Jonathan a raison. Le loup doit bien avoir des failles! », sans toutefois trop ouvrir la bouche, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Comme c'était difficile, trouver un juste milieu!

À la fin de la période de débat – provisoirement renommée période d'investigation –, le Geek fut rassuré par la tournure de celle-ci. Personne n'avait ni soupçonné le Geek, ni pensé à ce qui s'était réellement passé. Comme le gamer était confiant!

Il passa sa journée soit à jouer aux jeux vidéo, soit à donner des coups de mains aux autres habitants pour quelques travaux, ou soit à se promener, seul, dans les bois, à admirer la nature.

Lors du dernier repas de la journée, il pensa à un plan pour « influencer » la pensée du village. Pourquoi ne pas leur « donner espoir », quelque temps? Il se surprit à sourire. Bon, si jamais quelqu'un trouvait ça bizarre, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait battu le boss final de son jeu vidéo.

Il termina son hamburger, puis alla aider pour la vaisselle. C'était lui qui nettoyait les plats et les ustensiles, alors que celui qui s'occupait de les essuyer était Maître Panda. L'ado n'osa pas parler à son homologue, un peu trop gêné, et ne sachant pas de toute façon quoi lui dire. Ça ne servirait à rien de répéter ce qui avait été dit au matin, et parler de ses jeux vidéo aurait été déplacé.

« Heu... Geek? fit le chanteur. C'est que j'attends le prochain plat, moi... »

Le jeune se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de frotter la même assiette depuis qu'il avait laissé ses pensées divaguer. Il bredouilla un petit « oh, désolé », puis lui donna la vaisselle. Son ami rit gentiment, avant de la prendre.

Maître Panda et le Geek terminèrent leur besogne, puis se rendirent dans leurs demeures respectives pour se détendre un peu avant l'heure du coucher. Le plus jeune réfléchit alors à ce qu'il allait faire.

La nuit tomba, et, après s'être transformé en lycanthrope, il se rendit vers une demeure, s'asseyant pas très loin du pas de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur... un deuxième loup-garou! Celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que lui à participer au repas nocturne quotidien.

Le loup alpha, en signe se salutation, tourna les oreilles vers lui et se leva. L'autre s'observait encore, estomaqué. Le dominant grogna quelque chose :

« Hé ouais. Tu fais partie de mon camp, à présent. Et ici, c'est moi qui décide. »

L'autre canidé ne put que baisser la queue et les oreilles en signe de soumission. Il était encore chanceux d'être en vie... Puis, une chose tarauda son esprit.

« Heu... est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui tu es?

– Ça te ferait quoi de savoir ça? fit son nouvel allié.

– Ben... on pourrait faire alliance le jour aussi! On se couvrirait et on se défendrait... m'enfin, de façon subtile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Hum... » La bête considéra cette idée puis, subtilement, marcha jusqu'à son oreille et lui souffla : « Je suis le Geek. »

Le nouveau écarquilla les yeux. Quoi? Un loup si effrayant, si puissant, si dangereux, serait en fait le Geek, qui est, de nature, doux, faible et innocent? Il en resta sur le cul, jusqu'à ce que son chef le rappelle à l'ordre d'un faible grondement.

Bien sûr que celui-ci s'attendait à ce genre de réaction! Comment aurait-il pu deviner que c'était lui? Décidément, la personne idéale pour endosser à perfection le rôle du loup, c'était bien lui! Absolument insoupçonnable!

D'un geste de tête, le soumis demanda à son comparse ce qu'ils allaient faire. Celui-ci leva la patte et secoua un peu le museau, signifiant qu'ils n'allaient pas manger cette nuit. D'un signe, l'autre acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers la forêt, sans doute pour se promener. Le chef, quant à lui, décida d'aller vers le lac.

Le lendemain, encore une autre fois, aucun cadavre ne fut retrouvé. Le peuple commença à s'agiter. Que se passait-il? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé pour que les loups-garous ne mangent pas? Étaient-ils redevenus humains? Antoine et le Patron ne voyaient pas ça de cet œil. Quelque chose se tramait, et ce n'était pas bon.

Le duo en parla à Mathieu, qui leur assura qu'il allait calmer la population, et les inciter à réfléchir avec leur tête plutôt qu'avec leur... leur quoi, au juste? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il allait sûrement trouver quelque chose d'ici là.

Alors, le leader du village cria « stop! » Les habitants le regardèrent, surpris. Le créateur de SLG leur parla de l'idée du Patron et d'Antoine. Il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite. Malheureusement pour les trois hommes, le peuple n'était pas contrôlable, et le chaos reprit le dessus. On leur reprocha de ne pas être optimistes. Quel découragement!

Voyant cela, Mathieu, comprenant qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter aisément avec une population sur le choc, décida de couper le débat et de laisser le village se remettre de ce qui s'était passé. Alors, tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Certains se réunirent en petits groupes pour parler, alors que d'autres, comme AngelMJ et Nyo, eurent comme idée de transcrire leurs émotions sur papier.

Sur le chemin du retour, le Geek vit les autres habitants marcher, pour la plupart d'un pas nerveux, vers leur chez-soi. Personne ne savait à quel point il avait faim. Son seul désir était de bondir sur l'un d'entre eux pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée! Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait Seb du Grenier d'une drôle de manière. Hum. Pas très bon pour sa réputation d'innocent. Il secoua la tête et regarda d'autres personnes.

Le Patron, quant à lui, était énervé. Comment est-ce que le village pouvait se permettre d'être aussi con? Et, comment certains osaient-ils s'en prendre à lui, alors que tout ce qu'il tenait à faire, c'était de trouver les loups-garous? C'était complètement ridicule... Peut-être que parmi ceux qui le soupçonnaient se cachait le loup! L'homme en noir se devait de plus investiguer à ce sujet. Pour le bien du village, il décida d'endosser le rôle du détective. Il allait poser des questions à tous ceux qu'il trouvait louches, avec son complice, Antoine.

Le Hippie, lui, voulait absolument consommer du cannabis, pour l'aider à surpasser toutes les émotions qu'il vivait depuis le début des vacances. Lui qui souhaitait tout simplement passer son été à admirer la forêt, un joint aux lèvres, il se voyait obligé de se priver de drogue et, en bonus, être en constant danger de mort! Comment être optimiste avec tout ça? Il avait juste envie de tout abandonner... Pourquoi ce devait être si difficile? Il détestait la guerre et la violence, et toutes ces histoires de meurtres et de loups l'épuisaient.

Maître Panda regarda l'intérieur de sa cabane, puis soupira. Il s'ennuyait carrément. Il n'avait pas envie de se promener, et il avait déjà rempli beaucoup de pages de poèmes et de chansons. Il était épuisé de toujours écrire ; il en avait mal à la main. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il pensa au Geek. Tiens, ce serait une bonne idée d'aller le voir! Et s'il était dans le même état que lui? Plein d'espoir, l'ursidé sortit de sa demeure pour se rendre à celle de son ami.

Ouf! Quel soulagement d'être arrivé chez lui! Il se sentait assez fier : il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de dévorer quelqu'un. Il s'installa sur son lit, après avoir poussé un de ces soupirs. Il sentit alors son estomac faire un bruit digne d'une éruption volcanique. Malgré les bons repas offerts par le village, il avait une faim de loup – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il alluma son PC et continua la construction d'un immense manoir sur Minecraft. Il espérait que se concentrer sur un écran allait distraire ses instincts primitifs. Soudain, un bruit venant de l'entrée le fit sursauter. « Toc toc toc! » Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte! Dire qu'il avait réussi à fuir les humains pour ne plus avoir à lutter contre lui-même, il fallait absolument qu'ils viennent à eux, pour lui rendre la tâche encore plus ardue! Mais tout de même, ce serait vachement impoli de refuser à cette personne, qui n'avait sûrement pas de mauvaises intentions...

« Entrez », lâcha finalement le Geek, le nez sur son ordinateur portable.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Des pas retentirent doucement vers sa direction. L'ado tourna sa chaise à roulettes et vit Maître Panda se tenir devant lui. Il n'avait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Salut, fit le chanteur, qui s'assit sur le lit. Je te dérange?

– Heu... non! P... pas du tout! » répondit le gamer.

Tiens, pourquoi était-il si gêné? Il se dit qu'il avait bien peur de se laisser aller, surtout qu'ils n'étaient que deux, chez lui, loin de toute surveillance... c'était si tentant!

« Ça va? demanda son interlocuteur. Tu as l'air nerveux.

– Je... non! Je vais bien. »

Le Geek avait beau être le plus horrible des meurtriers, il n'en restait pas moins le même, après tout. Toujours aussi timide face aux autres, et pas très sûr de lui. Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Tu sais, si jamais tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, tu peux me le dire », lui assura son compagnon, en faisant un faible sourire. Je suis là pour toi. »

Le jeune baissa les yeux. Le Panda était si gentil avec lui, et semblait digne de confiance. Toutefois, il était pleinement conscient que s'il lui disait que c'était lui le loup, l'ursidé choisirait le village plutôt que lui. C'est pourquoi il ne devait pas trop s'attacher à lui, ni lui donner d'indice qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il était le coupable.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme au costume bicolore le regardait. Le petit semblait réfléchir, à regarder le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il espérait que non. Le Geek leva les yeux vers lui, et lui répondit :

« Merci, Maître Panda. Si... si jamais j'en ai besoin, je te le dirai, ... OK?

– D'accord.

Il hocha la tête, puis, dans un geste doux, prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut tout d'abord surpris, mais trouva ce contact agréable, surtout qu'il était collé contre son pyjama pelucheux. Il rompit de lui-même le câlin, toujours mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble? demanda-t-il, se disant que le Panda n'était pas venu chez lui pour rien.

– J'aimerais bien, si ça te va », répondit l'ursidé, avant de jeter un regard sur l'écran derrière son interlocuteur.

L'adepte de jeux vidéo éteignit son ordinateur, puis s'assit à côté de son homologue, sur le lit.

« On pourrait parler! » proposa l'artiste.

Le garçon hésita, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui raconter d'intéressant. Et pas question de ressasser les actualités!

« Parle-moi du jeu auquel tu jouais!

– Heu... Minecraft?

– Oui!

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui en parler, beaucoup trop passionné par ce jeu. Il commença à parler de son manoir, avant de bifurquer et lui raconter des légendes de Minecraft. Il oublia son malaise, sa timidité et sa réserve face aux autres personnes.

Était-ce le début d'une relation nouvelle?


End file.
